Riddleless Sphinx
by Lady Lioness
Summary: Tag to "Cry Your Name." Tess realizes she's forgotten something important.


Author's Notes: Okay, frankly, this piece isn't up to par, but  
I needed to let it all out. I'm sure Tracy produced something  
much more meaningful, so go read hers and just give me a little  
pat on the back. Of all the worse possible times for them to   
air that episode...*sigh* I don't think I'll ever stop being depressed.  
Tess POV. Spoiler warning for "Cry Your Name," and there's one  
bigass spoiler for the rest of the season that I refer to, in the  
very first paragraph and occasionally throughout the rest of the fic.   
Also for one of the episodes in the "Hybrid Chronicles." The last one, I think.  
  
"Riddleless Sphinx"  
  
She remembered two weeks later, at the most awful time. She took  
a bite of a salt-laden fry and as the greasy taste hit her tastebuds,  
she realized she was pregnant. A second after that she realized she'd   
forgotten his birthday.   
  
Some may claim that it was forgivable. A friend had died and no  
one was thinking clearly. Yet it wasn't just some spur of the moment  
occasion. It was something she should have been planning for, days  
before. But she'd been so wrapped up in herself and the possible  
fulfillment of childhood dreams, she had completely forgotten.   
  
Had his father remembered? She didn't even know that. Had no one  
remembered the day he entered into this world? What had he gone through,  
silent and alone, knowing his moment of life would be forever marred by  
the death of a friend? How could she have forgotten?  
  
If she had only remembered a day earlier, she would have gathered  
their friends together for some belated surprise party. Some show of   
recognition and caring. It was a day too late. Now she was forever  
bound to another man, in the most permenant way.   
  
He claimed feelings of brotherly affection, but she had doubted.   
The group dynamic had been too perfect. A male for every female. An alien  
for every human. It had all seemed like fate. But then Max had kissed her  
and Alex had died, throwing everything out of proportion. Now Isabel  
was fleeing, trying to escape the tragedy that forever marred her life.  
Eight dropped down to seven. If Max doesn't get his way, there would  
only be six left in Roswell, only six teenagers who know the biggest secret  
on the planet. Aliens really do exist. And even they can't bring back the dead.  
  
Still, he and his father were the closest thing she had to a normal   
family and she had gone and forgotten his birthday. He had gone out on Christmas  
Eve, scrounged around, and came back with a beautiful chair for her to sit in,  
just because she felt left-out. She lived with him, folded his blankets in the  
morning, knew how he liked his eggs, and she couldn't remember one important date.   
  
Would Alex's death also fade from her memory? That horrible day seemed  
forever etched into her mind, but as the months slipped by, would the details  
become fuzzy? As the years slipped away, would she only remember the month?   
Would she have to think about it, trying to recall the time of so long ago?  
The two events, life and death, were now forever linked in her mind.  
She thought it would be worse yet if she only remembered the birthday because  
of the funeral.   
  
Sixteen days ago, she was the one with the answers, with the special  
alien mind tricks up her sleeve. So many changes over the last year. So much  
lost and then refound. He and Alex had been trapped inside a cave, filled with  
a hostile alien organism. She was afraid she was going to lose him then. His life  
had been spared, both their lives had been saved, only for Alex to...  
  
A day to celebrate. A day to mourn. None of her alien tricks could fix this.  
She can't travel back in time and bring warning, bring remembrance. The only change  
she can possibly bring at this moment is news of the life she carried within her.   
  
Maybe it's not too late. Maybe she could make his favorite dinner tonight and  
not complain when he invariably leaves the seat up. Maybe she'll stop remarking on all  
the time he's been spending with Isabel and next time, she won't tell Max when they turn  
his hair blue. Maybe it will be enough. Maybe...  
  
She won't forget again. It's a promise she makes. To both of them. 


End file.
